


Hi, We're Bi

by autumntbz



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, eric is a lovesick mess, not much plot soz, thats it thats the whole story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumntbz/pseuds/autumntbz
Summary: SEQUEL TO WE'RE HERE & WE'RE QUEEREric is in a constant state of confusion about Hyunjoon; does he like him back? Or is he just toying with his feelings?





	1. Chapter 1

Wow long time no see ao3 whoopsies

SO if you haven’t read my previous fic We’re Here & We’re Queer GO READ SO THIS MESS MAKES KINDA SENSE.

I felt I wrapped up everything in the epilogue BUT hwalric so here’s what happens to them a few months after wh&wq took place!

There’s not actually much plot to this?? But I managed to get 4 chapters out of it???

This caffeine driven word vomit is dedicated to my beautiful friend who I met through WH&WQ, you know who you are and I love you <3

Here we goooo

 

CHAPTER ONE

ERIC POV

SUNDAY 1:24PM

So maybe sitting next to Hyunjoon wasn’t the best idea. For starters; my face is literally on fire, I’m surprised the whole group isn’t currently suffering from sunburn. Next; my legs are touching his. _Touching his._ Physical contact is what I crave yet when it happens I literally want to be anywhere but here.  Finally; group has barely started and now I gotta sit through 2 hours of leg toughing, face melting and watching Sunwoo and Haknyeon kiss in front of me. I get that they’re in love and shit, but like, how do they breathe? A mystery I’ll never solve.

The whole Hyunjoon thing has gotten way out of control. I never let myself get crushes, never, cause they just let me down every time, so I thought I’d save myself from the heartbreak and simply not like anyone for a bit. Which y’know is easier said than done, especially when Hyunjoon decides to join your friend group all of a sudden and make you go ‘oh shit look who’s bisexual.’ (Okay so maybe I lowkey knew beforehand but it’s still a cool thought to think that someone _turned_ me bi, like a vampire. A vam _bi_ re. I’m fucking hilarious). All I can be glad for I guess is that he stopped being weird with me; not sitting next to me at lunch, not answering my messages or calls for a few weeks and not even going on the same usual bus to and from school. I never found out what that was about, until it was all back to normal overnight, like it had never happened. And of course because I’m so whipped I forgave him instantly and never asked about it.

And then I fucked things up as usual and told him I loved him over a slice of pizza. Loudly. In front of the whole school.

Classy Eric, classy.

But then Queer Club, as I call it cause I’m lazy, became a part of my routine and my new awesome friends became a part of my life. Especially Juyeon, I cannot tell you how much I appreciate having this man in my life, the amount of food he cooks for me is just overwhelmingly beautiful.

And that brings us to right now I suppose, close and cosy with Hyunjoon at Queer Club. He knocks his knee against mine to get my attention just as I was thinking about getting some water to cool my face down. His voice is quiet so no one else can hear.

“Do you want some water or something; your face is really red…” He looks on the verge of laughter; he knows perfectly well why I’m red.

I cross my arms defiantly and cross my legs as well for good measure. “Nope, it’s just…warm in here”

He laughs softy, right in my ear “I mean, it’s literally winter and the rest of us are freezing.”

I glance around at the rest of the gang all under blankets trying to fight off the chill from the frost creeping up the windows.

“Guess that means I’m the hottest here then” I swing my head round to face his, proudly smirking. _Yeah try and make a comeback to that bitch, I dare you._

He keeps my eye contact with a deadpan face before breaking into the tiniest smile and looking away quickly, striking up a conversation with Hyunjae on his other side.

_The hell was that about? I mean… he didn’t deny it did he…? Oh god shut up Eric don’t get your hopes up_. I shake my head and spend the rest of group pretending to be interested in Sangyeon’s drawn out story about how he asked Jacob out when they first started dating, still painfully aware of Hyunjoon being right next to me.

~

Juyeon decides to walk me home, saying he needs to pick some things up from the local shop. We walk closely together to avoid the harsh winds, scarves around necks and hats on heads. I trail around the shop with him, judging his unnecessary purchases of strange vegetables before he basically kicks me out and tells me to wait outside. We walk again until we reach my house, no cars in the driveway as usual as my parents work nearly 24/7. I tell Juyeon to come in and at least warm himself up a little bit before having to trudge all the way back to the college dorms.

He makes himself at home on his favourite armchair, yes he’s been over so often he has a favourite chair, while I dump my bag in my room and make cups of tea for us both. I come back to sit on the sofa adjacent to him and place his mug on the coffee table. He’s got a book out again and we almost look like an old married couple by the fireplace I swear.

“Whatcha reading” I ask, sticking my face into the book resting on his drawn up legs.

“Well nothing now cause I can’t fucking see it” he says swatting my face away. I shove his arm and sip my tea. He sighs and just shows the book cover to me. I don’t even have time to read it before its back in its original position.

“You’d like it” he says as he turns a page “the main characters bi.”

I hum like I was interested and like I even knew what the book was called. Although he does have a point, most of my Google search history consists of ‘movies with gay characters that are actually interesting and have lives outside of being gay.’ Didn’t get much search results not gonna lie, but hey I settled for some pretty cute TV shows from Thailand.

Normally Juyeon and I’s meetups consist of cooking, doing homework and watching movies. Mainly in my house due to it being empty 99% of the time, but I’ve been over to his dorm he shares with Younghoon a couple of times. Juyeon stays the night every Saturday as it’s when Changmin stays over with Younghoon, so we have our usual movie marathon, before walking to Queer Club together the next morning. I don’t know what it is about Juyeon, but we just clicked. I refer to him as my best friend now, the spot that was previously occupied by Hyunjoon before I fell a bit too much in love with him to wanna call him a friend.

Juyeon must be able to hear thoughts as he closes his book and asks “how’s operation Hyunjoon going?”

“You know perfectly well how it’s going” I scowl “it’s not even started.”

“Well maybe if you weren’t so bitter and sarcastic all the time he’d see you in a new light?” he may be a good friend, but he’s rubbish at giving advice, honestly god knows how he’s even alive at this point, the boy’s a walking disaster.

“But then that wouldn’t be _me_ would it? That would be fake Eric, I want him to like the real Eric y’know.” I say sadly.

“Yeah but the real Eric is a bit of an idiot isn’t he?” Juyeon says standing up and moving away quickly out of the way of my swinging fist.

“You’re no help, Lee.”

“I try my best, Sohn.”

We hug each other before he sets off into the cold. “Good luck with him okay? I mean it; you two better start dating before the end of the year.”

“It-It’s the middle of December!?” I yell at him.

“Exactly” he smirks. “Gotta get those romance wheels turning. Ask him on a winter date or something I don’t know. Invite him over for your birthday or some shit just do _something_ to see if he’s actually interested or not.” He leaves before I can say or do anything else.

I shut the door behind him and rest my head against it, after banging it a few purposeful times. If only I could just get my shit together and ask him to hang out, simple as that. Even friends do that so it’s not even hinting at anything. Except the fact that the literally knows I’m in love with him…shit why does this have to be so difficult. I wish he would’ve just rejected me there and then in the canteen and at least let my mind rest instead of getting worked up over whatever this mild flirting stuff is he does.

Heo Hyunjoon will be the death of me I swear.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

ERIC POV

TUESDAY 1:03

I shove my school bag under our lunch table, only halfway through the school day and I’m already exhausted. 2 assignments due for tomorrow and that dick from my English class started shit with me for getting a higher score than him. Alright buddy just cause you’re jealous I’m fluent and you can barely say hello. That’s right ladies and gents, bilingual and bisexual, what more could you want?

I groan and slump down in my seat when I realise I didn’t bring lunch money with me, attracting some strange looks from the surrounding students. I don’t care though; I get enough weird looks in this shithole for being bi, especially in the changing rooms. Like guys, I’m not diseased and I’m not a pervert, chill yourselves.

I hear a chair leg scrape against the floor and look up to see Haknyeon sitting down, eyes glued to his phone. He keeps staring at it, not even registering his surroundings, until I cough loudly to get his attention. He looks up flustered, like he’d been caught doing something inappropriate.

“Hello? Earth to Haknyeon? What’s got you all zoned out?” I ask, watching him take a last glance at his phone before putting it down.

“Sunwoo, he keeps saying he misses me” he says wistfully, getting his lunch out looking dreamily at it.

I make gagging noises which very quickly snaps him out of it.

“Hey, we’re allowed to be cute with each other fuck you.” He looks offended; the one thing I’ve learnt over the past few months is to never say anything even remotely bad about Sunwoo unless you want your face smashed in.

“But you guys literally live together” I point out as he begins his food, checking his notifications every second for Sunwoo’s reply probably.

“Just you wait till you and Hyunjoon finally hit it off then you’ll be the exact same I bet” he says slyly, wanting a reaction out of me, winking rapidly.

“You look like you’re having a stroke” He chucks his plastic fork at me. Not gonna lie I deserved it. But at least it did what it was meant to do, distract him from how red my face probably is now.

Our conversation turns to boring school talk about chemistry and PE blah blah blah, and soon enough Kevin, Chanhee and Changmin show up, instantly complaining about what appears to have been an excruciating double period of maths.

“Mr. Oh doesn’t even know what _he’s_ doing, so how the hell are we meant to follow it? What the fuck even is an asymptote, he never even said?” Chanhee screeches as he sits down heavily, dumping his books into his bag, visibly fuming.

“And our exams are just after the holidays…I can’t even remember the topics we did before now, and I’m gonna have to spend less time with Younghoon so I can at least scrape a pass” Changmin sighs out while picking at his lunch sadly.

“Couldn’t you just ask him to help you? Like a little study date?” Kevin inputs, frowning as he looks over what I’m assuming is his new maths notes from today.

“Kevin he’s in the graphic design major...you really think he can do maths?”

“Okay fair point but-“

My head flips between them all, not bothering to say anything. I got my own school issues I don’t need to be tangled up in theirs too.

“Hey”

I jump about a foot in the air. With all the yelling and noise I didn’t notice Hyunjoon sitting next to me.

“Ho-how long have you been there?”

He shrugs and replies softly “a while.”

God, he’s so cute. He’s got his sleeves drawn over his hands and he’s leaning his cheek on one of them, looking at me through eyelashes that I swear have mascara on them. His cheeks are rosy with the cold and he has the faintest of smiles on his lips. He looks so…soft. Cuddly, even. I just want him to wrap his arms around me and cling on, as if he needs me. I realise too late that we’re both staring at each other and my eyes widen with realisation that has giving me a look I recognise. The look that both Sunwoo and Younghoon have worn when their boyfriends have done something cute. The look they usually have before we witness them smothering their boyfriends in hugs and love.

He opens his mouth to say something else when my phone buzzes from my pocket. I hurriedly get it out, thankful for whoever it is for saving me from having a freak out.

Or not.

_New message from ‘Idiot’ – 1:08pm_

_You made your move yet ;)_

For Christ sake Juyeon. I send back the middle finger emoji and decide to ignore any reply I get from him afterwards.

I glance over warily to see Hyunjoon still looking at me, smiling widely. Shit, did he read the message? He couldn’t have, I tilted my phone away from him. I’m still worried though.

I throw him a nervous smile to which he sits up at, leaning a bit closer to my ear.

“You doing anything at the weekend for your birthday?” he asks inquisitively, eyebrows raised slightly. He’s very close to me now, and all other sounds of our other friends talking is drowned out.

“Oh uhm, my parents are taking the day off on Saturday to celebrate with me. Unlike last year…but I think it’s just because this is the big 18 y’know…” I trail off awkwardly. I haven’t had a birthday surrounded by family in quite a while now that I think about it.

He just nods understandingly. He looks like he’s psyching himself up to ask something. I raise my eyebrows at him this time, to prompt him forward.

“What about the day before? The Friday after school?” he seems almost nervous to be asking this. Oh my god is he gonna ask to hang out. That would the best birthday gift I could ask for.

“Nothing I guess, homework maybe” I say, not wanting myself to sound too desperate in case he’s just making plain conversation.

“Well…would you wanna hang out or something, to celebrate? We haven’t hung out in a while just-“

“Oh! What’s this I hear? A party plan for Sohn’s 18th? I’m fucking down! We gotta celebrate our little child growing up” Chanhee loudly interrupts and leans over the table to grab my cheeks.

I whack his hands away “Shut up you bitch I’m not a child I-“

“Actually guys, I wanted it to just be Eric and me if that’s okay?” he cuts across me loudly, saying it like a statement, not a question open for negotiation. I turn fast to look at him. Just the two of us? Alone? Celebrating my birthday? I think I’m going into cardiac arrest lord save me now.

Kevin laughs and pats Chanhee’s shoulder. “Yeah Chanhee, they want to go on a date, leave them alone.” Changmin and Haknyeon stifle giggles at this.

“Shut UP it’s not a da-“I begin to save us some face before I feel a hand on my back.

Hyunjoon’s hand, softly resting at the small of my back. A command of silence. He doesn’t look at me or even acknowledge the fact that he’s doing it, but his hand stays there for a few minutes while the rest of the group break up the silence soon enough.

I sit frozen, glad we sit with our backs to the wall, so no one else in the canteen can see. I look over at him again, but he still doesn’t look my way. His hand is comforting in a way; he’s done it before; it’s his way of saying sorry usually, but that’s normally a fleeting touch, only lasting a few seconds. But his hand hasn’t moved an inch in the last few minutes. I get used to it just before he suddenly rubs the spot gently before moving his hand off my back completely and standing up.

“I’ll go buy you some lunch, I’m assuming you forgot money today.” He says before momentarily leaning his hand on my shoulder to get out from his seat. He…noticed? He noticed that I hadn’t eaten yet and would even go buy it for me?

I watch him go, mouth hanging open. One of the worst days ever turned into one of the best days in the space of a few minutes. Hyunjoon turns to look at me once he’s in the queue and smiles at me, making me close my mouth and force a smile out. I probably look like I’m constipated or something cause I see him laugh at me. If only I could hear his beautiful laughter from here. I’m so wrapped up my thoughts I don’t hear Changmin’s whisper of “finally!”

~

As soon as I get home to my empty house I charge up my phone to see Juyeon left me on Read with my delightful emoji choice. Rude. I send him a quick text to keep him updated.

To – _‘Idiot’ 4:08pm_

_Soooooo guess what happened?_

From – _‘Idiot’ 4:08pm_

_You stopped being a whiney twat?_

To – _‘Idiot’ 4:09pm_

_You wish askjdjashd_

_Hyunjoon asked me to hang out with him on Friday!!!!_

From – _‘Idiot’ 4:09pm_

_WHAT I NEED DETAILS BOY HOW WHEN WHERE_

_Also dude stop keyboard smashing I keep trying to read it as proper words and getting confused :/_

To _– ‘Idiot’ 4:10pm_

_Ur such an old man im-_

_ANYWAYS he didn’t tell me,, he just said that he wants to hang out just the tWo oF Us aNd HinTeD iT’s a dAtE im freakingnnnn_

I don’t even bother to make my texts readable by this point; I’m still on a high. I hear the ping of a notification, but see that it’s not Juyeon’s reply.

From – ‘ _Hyunjoonie <3’ 4:12pm _(yeah I put a heart, because I’m SAD)

_I’ll pick you up at 6 on Friday okay? Just wear smth casual ;)_

I think my heart stopped beating. This is actually happening. It takes me a minute to calm myself down before my fingers actually respond to what my brain wants them to type out.

To – ‘ _Hyunjoonie <3’ 4:13pm_

_Sure, I look forward to it!_

That’s casual right? Or is it too casual, do I sound like I’m looking forward to a bro night out, or a date. Fuck it, it’s sent anyways.

I just gotta relax and wait until Friday comes.

 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

ERIC POV

FRIDAY 6:14PM

He’s fourteen minutes late exactly. He’s forgotten about me, this was all just a prank to reject me once and for all, he could have just told me instead of making me nearly cry like this. My eyes prick with tears as I watch the clock turn to quarter past. He’s definitely stood me up, on our first date. If this was even supposed to be a date. I begin to take my denim jacket off and think about crying into a tub of ice cream when the doorbell rings. I sniff and wipe my tears, my first thought being that maybe my parents came home tonight instead of tomorrow morning like originally planned. I don’t want the first they’ve seen of their son in ages to be a tearful view.

But it’s Hyunjoon at the door. His broad smile falters as soon as he sees me; maybe I didn’t wipe my tears as well as I hoped.

“Oh Eric” He drops whatever it is he’s holding with a thump and moves forward to place his hands on either side of my neck. “What happened? Were you crying? Is it your parents, did they cancel?”

“No…I thought you had…” I rasp out, trying to look anywhere but at him. I feel so embarrassed; I hate crying in front of others but it’s not my fault I have abandonment issues…just look at my family life.

“Oh god, I am so sorry Eric. I should’ve thought about that…but I was too busy getting, uh, _something_ , ready that I lost track of time. I didn’t even consider how you might be worrying. Shit, this is a terrible start to a first date, I’m so so sorry.” He pleads to me, trying to catch my wandering eyes, now dry. One word got my attention though. Date.

“D-date?” I ask shakily, wandering if I’d just made that part up in my head.

“If you want it to be one” he leaves the sentence hanging, releasing his hands from my neck and picking up the small box he dropped earlier and slipping it into his coat pocket. He looks at me for a moment more before picking up my jacket I had taken off earlier in defeat. He holds it up and I turn into the sleeves and feel him readjust it on my shoulders from behind me.

I turn around and he gestures to the still open door. With a hand I can barely feel on my back, he leads me into the village.

~

The quaint little restaurant it turns out he had booked for 6:30 was all decorated for Christmas and had homely feel to it. We’re led to a quiet table at the back by a waiter and are given menus. I feel awkward. I don’t even know what to do on a date; from what I’ve seen in films the couple normally get to know each other, but we’ve known each other for so long, I don’t think there’s anything left to learn. Also the fact that it’s with Hyunjoon, this night is what I’ve been waiting for for months and here it is, don’t fuck it up Eric.

Hyunjoon smiles at me before choosing his food, when it’s my turn I feel flustered and anxious; I hadn’t been give enough time to choose and now all the options were melting together in a big inky mess in my eyes,

“He’ll have the steak, with just water please, thank you” Hyunjoon drew the waiter’s attention back to him before nodding him away.

Gratitude fills me up and I grin at him across the table. “Saved your ass there didn’t I?” he asks smirking.

I laugh back at him, thankful but still feeling inexplicably nervous.

“You feeling better now?” he asks, concern suddenly flooding his perfect features. Worry isn’t a good look on him I decide, so I try to ease his mind.

“I'm fine it’s just y’know, I don’t like being left, or forgotten about or-“ I feel myself getting worked up again. Damn why have I been such an emotional mess recently.

Hyunjoon gently shushes me before giving me the softest of smiles. “Let’s just…forget about all that okay? I think you don’t need anymore of those thoughts tonight, poor baby.”

I close my eyes momentarily to let his calming words wash over me before my eyes snap open again fiercely.

“Baby?!” I hiss across the table at him. “I’m only just younger than you AND I’m an adult tomorrow.”

He laughs at me “you don’t think it’s cute?”

“Hell no” I mumble, a blush spreading its way up my face.

I glance up, pouting, to see a mischievous grin creep its way out of Hyunjoon’s mouth. Like he’s plotting something. Before I can argue once more, the same waiter appears back with our food and we lapse into silence, enjoying our meals.

Once we had both finished and given compliments to the waiter, we sat waiting for the bill to arrive.

Without any words, Hyunjoon reached into his pocket and drew out the small box he had earlier and slid it across the table towards me. He stretches his legs forwards me under the table until I can feel his shoes knocking against mine playfully then he nods towards the box with one playful eyebrow raised.

I look at him warily, but when he shows no sign of changing his expression, I knock my feet back against his in rhythm and reach towards the box slowly. It’s about 10cm on all sides, a pink bow binding the black lid to the matching base, with a small label citing ‘ _To Eric’_ in writing too fancy to be Hyunjoon’s.

I remove the ribbon carefully and open the lid to find a silver bracelet on a small cushion. I look up at Hyunjoon in amazement only to see him smirking like there’s more. He reaches over and lifts the bracelet out before taking my left hand in his own, and slipping it onto my wrist. He keeps eye contact with me as he turns the bracelet round until he seems satisfied, before squeezing my hand slightly and letting go. I tear my eyes away from him to look down to see _ES_ inscribed on the precious metal. I’m speechless. How much money did he spend on this? I wince as I remember something.

“For your birthday I got you a notebook with my face on it…”

Hyunjoon laughs loudly; clearly not expecting that to be the first thing to come out of my mouth, but my mind is a mess of gratefulness, regret and love.

“I use it every day though! That’s where I write my English notes, to remind me that if I actually study for once then maybe I could become as good as you are at it.” He says playfully, leaning forward slightly. “So, you like it then?”

“Oh god yes Hyunjoon, how could I not…but you really didn’t have to spend that much money on me, I’m really not worth it.” I say watching the restaurant lights glimmer in the silver.

“You shut up Eric, never say that again okay? You are worth every single penny in the world to me. I’d pick you over all the gold in the world, you gotta know that okay?”

Why is he doing this to me, making me feel this way? I feel…wanted, something I’ve never felt before, not properly. His eyes plead at me though, trying to tell me he’s being truthful. All I can do is nod and watch him pay the bill (I would’ve demanded to pay for myself but I'm an idiot and forgot my wallet).

We both stand up and he rushes over to move my chair out of the way for me and help me put my jacket on for the second time that evening. As he tries to move back to get his own jacket, I throw my arms around his waist, not letting him move further. After a slight pause, his arms come to rest snugly around my shoulders and he leans his head against mine.

“Thank you” I whisper. He pulls back so that he can see my face.

“Don’t mention it” he says even quieter back and removes him arms completely before slinging his jacket over his back and leading the way out of the restaurant and into the snow blizzard that started while we were inside.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

ERIC POV

FRIDAY 8:21PM

I can’t see, snowflakes like darts are hitting my eyes. I throw a hand over my face and shuffle closer to Hyunjoon. It’s a fifteen minute walk back to my house and I need to tell him that he doesn’t need to walk me back, but he beats me to the punch.

“Let’s just go to my house, its right around the corner from here” he near yells due to the howling wind and before I can protest he grabs my hand in his and sets off at a quick pace.

As soon as we reach his front door he shoves me inside first, calling a quick hello through the house to his parents, letting them know I’m here with him before beginning to brush snow off me. I begin to shiver, the snow melting into my clothes and shoes, making it unbearable.

“Oh God, okay go upstairs and find yourself a pair of pyjamas to wear from my room okay Eric?” he doesn’t give me time to answer before he nudges me in the direction of the stairs. I watch him take his jacket off and go into what I think is the kitchen – despite being best friends, I’d only been round to his house one time before now. I give in and trudge up the stairs to where I remember Hyunjoon’s bedroom being. From what I recall, it hadn’t changed much; white furniture with wooden aspects throughout. Very mature, very Hyunjoon. I don’t want to go digging through his wardrobe though so I decide to back downstairs to find Hyunjoon himself. As I turn to go out his door again his calendar catches my eye. I peer closer to see a pink heart drawn in the December 22nd box, and the words ‘date 6pm’ in the box beforehand. I rest my fingertips on them, smiling to myself.

I meet Hyunjoon on the stairs; nearly toppling him over due to the imbalance of weight he has carrying pillows and blankets.

He frowns at me immediately, looking me up and down.

“You’ll catch a cold Eric, why haven’t you gotten changed?” he pushes past me into his room as he says this and dumps the blankets onto his bed before turning back to me.

“Well, I-I didn’t want to go digging through your shit” _oh god why have I gone all shy and jittery now? Let’s just blame it on the cold seeping through to my underwear shall we?_

He sighs cutely and reaches into a drawer to pull out a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt before reaching into his bed to grab what I'm assuming is his current choice of sleepwear. “I know its early” he says “but we might as well get warm well before we sleep.”

“Am I sleeping here?” I ask, it just settling in, despite seeing him haul those extra blankets up the stairs.

Hyunjoon peeks outside his curtains into the night before saying “Snow’s never gonna hold up tonight, besides this way we get to celebrate you turning 18 together” He winks at me before dumping the clean clothes into my arms and leaving the room to go to the bathroom.

I smile and shake my head. _Is this all really happening? Am I sure this isn’t just some dream I’ve constructed so that it literally resembles an ideal date? Am I gonna wake up to find Hyunjoon still in that phase of ignoring me?_

I force the thoughts outta my head and get changed before Hyunjoon comes back, glad to be in the warmth of clothes that have been sitting in a heated room all day. I awkwardly put my wet clothes into a pile on the floor and sit on the sofa that Hyunjoon has in his room (he’s like super rich, I think this bedroom is the size of my whole house I’m not even joking). Hyunjoon comes back in and smiles at me before turning on a lamp and dimming the big overhead light, making a cosy and sleepy atmosphere. He gathers my wet clothes with his and puts them into his laundry basket, before sitting next to me.

He doesn’t say anything, just looks at me. This is strange, normally I can’t shut the fuck up, but now not a single conversation starter enters my fuzzy head. Maybe I'm more tired than I think.

Hyunjoon tilts his head to the side, still staring, like I'm a piece of artwork that took months to create.

“I’ve missed you” is all he says, very quietly. He pauses as if waiting for me to say something, but I can’t. He continues “we didn’t hang out for a while; it still feels like we need to make up for that time.”

I know exactly what time he’s referring to, and I start getting annoyed. He says it like he blames me for him ignoring me. I have to ask him, I can’t just agree with him to make him happy then move on.

“Well maybe if you didn’t ignore me for weeks…” I avoid looking at him, expecting him to lash out at me for saying that, or to get mad and ask me to leave. Fuck, I shouldn’t have said that, what if something happened during that time that really affected him but then here I am being a selfish bitch making everything about m-

“I was scared”

I look over at him; my thoughts being cut sort. He’s no longer tilting his head to the side. He looks serious.

I frown, confused. “Of what..?”

“The fact that I liked you.”

He waited for me to say something but my mind froze over. "I had never liked a boy before I started liking you…and I didn't want to ruin our friendship over it, because you were so precious to me, so I told myself to snap out of it. When that didn’t work with just telling myself, I distanced myself, hoping I’d naturally lose interest and go back to seeing you as a friend. But I missed you so much I had to give in, you’re still my best friend after all. And then you told me you liked me that one day at lunch, and everything changed. I wanted to tell you as soon as, but I just couldn’t find the right time. I guess this is that time. I like you Eric Sohn. As more than a best friend."

He finishes and stares at me. He looks so relieved, like he’s been hiding this inside him for so long. And from the sounds of it he did.

I can’t think of anything to say. Nothing at all. It doesn’t feel real; I’ve never been in a situation like this before, but I think of all the friends in relationships I have. They must’ve gone through this successfully right?

“I…I like you too Heo Hyunjoon” I barely stammer out.

He laughs softly. “Well, I knew that already didn’t I?”

I groan as memories of that day come to me again and I feel Hyunjoon rest one hand on my shoulder while still laughing. I begin to giggle too until we’re both grinning at each other through tearful eyes due to laughing so much.

“Why are we such a mess?”

“God knows Eric, God knows. Maybe its fate that two cute weirdos like us were brought together. Speaking of cute, look at you in my oversized pyjamas…you’re the absolute cutest.”

I blush and swat his face away, embarrassed. His clothes are far too big for me, but in a comfortable way, both mentally and physically.

Hyunjoon ruffles my hair as he stands up and goes to turn his TV on, flicking to a random Drama channel then sitting back down next to me, a little closer this time.

We watch almost in silence, only broken a few times by me being dumb and asking questions about the show, for a few hours until all the good shows are over and before we know it its nearly midnight.

Hyunjoon lets me borrow a toothbrush and we get ready for bed, before finally climbing into the warm heaven of blankets and pillows on Hyunjoon’s bed. I slip my bracelet off gently and Hyunjoon takes it from me to place it on the bedside table behind his head. We turn to face each other, only the gap in-between the pillows between us. Hyunjoon looks over at his wall clock and my eyes follow his. 11:59pm.

“You’re turning 18 with your new boyfriend” he says in the softest of whispers.

“I am?”

“If you want to…”

I nod. That’s all it needs.

12:00am.

“Happy Birthday Eric.”

I suddenly realise he’s a lot closer than he was before, and soon enough I can feel his breath on my face.

His eyes close slowly before he moves to close the gap.

“I uhm…” I say panicking and moving backwards.

He instantly opens his eyes and moves to bring me closer again, looking worried.

“Sorry” I mumble before squeezing my eyes shut so I don’t have to see how I must’ve disappointed him.

“No baby, it’s okay, we don’t have to kiss yet…”

I peek out of one eye in time to see him reach his hand out to stroke my cheek with the gentlest touch ever.

“I just...would like some warning.” I mumble, embarrassed. _How am I supposed to be in a relationship if I’m like this?_

He smiles softly although I can now barely see in the dimming lamplight.

“You’re just a bit jumpy aren’t you baby?”

“Since when was I a baby again?” I say sitting up slightly to have the upper advantage (I’m small even lying down okay, don’t bully me).

He laughs and pushes me back down again. “Since I found out it annoyed you baby.”

I pout slightly, not fighting back... only because I’m tired! Definitely not cause I like it or anything...

His voice breaks my thoughts.

“Can I kiss you?” He waits a bit looking at me.

“You can say no again, I won’t be offended. I just wondered if you needed warning this time...”

I nod even though I’m terrified. I’m not sure of what though.

He nods too before closing his eyes again. The hand still on my cheek, he moves it down to my neck. I’m not sure where to put my own hands, but soon I stop worrying.

Because his lips are on mine, moving softly. I move mine back, unsure of what I'm really doing. But it feels right for me. My hands naturally find their place on his shoulders and he slowly moves half on top of me to make us both more comfortable.

This is heaven.

He slowly pulls away to look at my face, to check how I am maybe. He looks flushed, yet exhilarated and I think I maybe look the same because not soon enough he’s leaning down again to meet my mouth.

I’m not used to the unfamiliarity of it yet; it’s a whole new sensation, a whole new feeling I never realised I could experience. When everyone kisses this is how it feels? It’s really no wonder Sunwoo and Haknyeon barely stop kissing – it’s fucking amazing.

I don’t know how long we kissed for, I really don’t. It could’ve been seconds, it could have been minutes, or it could have been a whole hour for all I know. It didn’t matter, because this was finally us, after so much pining, I was finally with Hyunjoon.

He must be thinking the same way, because the way he’s looking down at me now, is like he finally found what he was looking for. He lies back down next to me and we both giggle slightly. Two lovesick boys.

He pulls me into his arms and I nestle into his side. We end up kicking each other, maybe on purpose, to make our legs comfortably tangled, but what more do you expect from us at this point. I feel a weight on the top of my head that I realise is him kissing my hair and I melt. I’m soft, I’m warm and I’m wanted.

I’m happy. My mind is at rest. I’m 18 now, and in the arms of the boy I love.

I drift off to sleep without a single care.

~END~

 

i'm so sorry that was so boring and had like no point to it, but i got the idea and i just went with it

i love all of you who read this <3

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me if this is actually good or not to rest my anxiety hhhh


End file.
